


Never Trust an Animal

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not what Napoleon… Mr. Solo said.”  Her voice caught then and it dropped to a whisper.  “He said you were an animal.”</p><p>“Did you?  Well, he should know.”  Illya didn’t bother with anything he had to peel.  Right now, he just had seconds before he had to move again.</p><p>“Are you really?”  Her voice had an odd catch to it and Illya paused to study her.  “An animal, I mean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust an Animal

Illya stripped off without even thinking much about it.  Although a sense of déjà vu went through him.  He and Napoleon had done exactly the same thing not that long ago, but in Central America.  He also didn’t stop to question why he was the one always sent in as a prisoner.  Life just sort of worked out that way.

He did know that time was of an essence and with THRUSH, a moment delayed was one too many.    As fast as he pulled the jumpsuit off, Napoleon was tugging the outfit on.

Napoleon raced from the room and Illya took a moment to breathe.  And also to glance around the room to see what was at hand.  Food would have been good, that’s when he heard a soft little gasp.

 _The Innocent,_ he thought, looking in her direction.  She knew who he was of course.  She’d actually protested his treatment; that had gone down very big with his captors, robbing him of what little food he was previously given.  Another day of such consideration from her and he’d have to start chewing on his own arm for nutrition.

“Ma’am,” he murmured, his eye resting upon a bowl of fruit behind her.  He walked in her direction and she clutched her hands to her chest.  He studied her as he reached for an apple, wondering just what had been going through her mind.

“You are mah…mah… Mr. Solo’s partner?”  She said quietly, watching him make short work of the apple and reach for a guava.

“Illya Kuryakin.”  He stopped eating long enough to wipe the juice from his hand and offer it to her.  She shrank back.  “I won’t bite you.”

“That’s not what Napoleon… Mr. Solo said.”  Her voice caught then and it dropped to a whisper.  “He said you were an animal.”

“Did you?  Well, he should know.”  Illya didn’t bother with anything he had to peel.  Right now, he just had seconds before he had to move again.

“Are you really?”  Her voice had an odd catch to it and Illya paused to study her.  “An animal, I mean?”

He shrugged his shoulders.  “Possibly…”   His voice dropped, becoming gravelly edged, “Why do you ask?”

Her face had taken on a very different look then and Illya decided that perhaps he had a few more moments that he could spare.

                                                                                ****

Hurriedly, he pulled up his trousers and looked down at the woman.  _What a very strange world we live in_ , he thought.  If his mother knew half of the things he was up to, she’s box his ears.  He stopped and chuckled at the mental image he had.  “C’mon, we need to get you out of here.”

“Why… I mean, how?”  She was slowly starting to put herself to rights. 

“Napoleon will be back in a couple of minutes, hopefully with something to aid in that escape.  Until then…”  He winked and went out the window, hearing her whispered, “Be careful.”

                                                                                ****

                               

It wasn’t until later on the plane flight back that Napoleon finally said something to him.  Illya had been dozing on and off, waking up long enough to eat and then falling back asleep almost immediately.  The Innocent… strange, he still didn’t know her name, kept trying to pique his interest again, but Napoleon short circuited all her attempts.

She’d moved quietly off use the toilet and Napoleon punched Illya lightly in the shoulder.

“Okay, what happened?”

“When?”

“You know when.  I left behind a sweet innocent girl and came back to a she beast.  I know you had something to do with it, but I don’t know what.”

Illya smiled, a sly seductive thing.   “Well, you know how it is with us animals…”


End file.
